


Miedo

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: Lo que nadie sabe [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Haphephobia, Headcanon, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [Versión en Español!]El origen de la Haphephobia de Error, Blueberror apoyándolo.[Advertencia: Menciones de trauma, miedo al tacto]
Relationships: None
Series: Lo que nadie sabe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142615
Kudos: 2





	Miedo

Varios, sino casi todos los que conocían al glitch estaban al tanto de su disgusto por el tacto..algunos pocos habían descubierto que era en realidad un miedo, pero solo una persona sabía del origen de esto, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el mismo destructor.  
Había sido hace, muchos, muchos años atrás, y sus recuerdos sobre el acontecimiento aún estaban algo mezclados y borrosos. Sus huesos recién habían cambiado de color, nisiquiera sabía cómo utilizar sus cuerdas en ese entonces.

Ahora mismo se hallaba junto a Blueberror, quién permanecía con su apariencia de Swap!Sans a su lado. Tomó aire de forma profunda, nunca le había contado del tema a nadie. Sostenía y apretaba las articulaciones de sus propios dedos, nervioso.

—Hey, está bien, no debes decírmelo si no estas..— Intentó consolar al de ropas oscuras. 

—No.— El glitcheado interrumpió a su invitado, necesitaba sacar esto de su sistema, y la única persona en la que podía confiar para esto era el contrario. Suspiró. —Mereces saberlo, podría pasarte a ti también. — Se aclaró la garganta.  
El ex aspirante a jefe de la guardia real asintió, sería paciente con su amigo, sabía que el otro lo necesitaba. —Fue..hace mucho, antes de ser "yo" como tal.— el de líneas azules comenzó a relatar. —Ya había comenzado a oír las voces, no les prestaba atención, entonces, un día, simplemente quise hablarles devuelta, un horrible Error.— rió sin ganas y con algo de amargura ante su propio chiste, pasando sus falanjes por las marcas de sus propio rostro. —Tu sabes cómo se colocan al descubrir que pueden escucharles, aunque en mi caso, yo fui el primero..— sus huesos empezaron a tiritar un poco, tuvo que tomar otro respiro para poder calmarse. El más joven asentía y oía en silencio, sin presionarle. —Pero también sabemos, que charlar no es lo único que saben hacer, a veces dejan "regalos"..basura, y otras veces..tocan.— los cuadros blancos en su cuerpo parecieron alterarse junto con el nivel de estática en su voz. —Acá suelo prohibirlo, ya saben las reglas, no siempre las siguen pero ese no es el punto.— Cerró las cuencas un momento. —Fue..desesperante, entre todos intentaban agarrarme. No sabía cómo, qué,o quiénes eran. Querían curiosear, ver mis reacciones, entonces.. tuve mi primer Reboot.—

Hubo un silencio, en el cual el de ojos azules ofreció su mano al de cuencas rojas, solo que la palma estaba boca abajo. El esqueleto negro lo miró, antes de dejar que sus cuerdas azules se enredaran y colgaran de los dedos blancos, sin la necesidad de tacto. Blue apretó los hilos, con cuidado, para hacerle saber que le comprendía..y que estaría allí para él. 

Error acomodó sus gafas.  
—En resumen, aquello se repitió una o dos veces hasta que aprendieron que no debían tocarme, y yo desarrollé mi Haphephobia, por eso me glitcheo ante cualquier toque siempre y cuando esté consciente.— Ya que al dormir aquello no le ocurría, cierto pintor había logrado comprobarlo en una de sus travesuras..Pero eso es otra historia. —Supongo que eso es todo, no sé que más esperas oír, hay algunos momentos como ese que podría contarte, pero no sé si..¿Huh?— Sintió cómo apretaban sus cuerdas una vez más, volteó hacia el menor.

—Tengo tiempo, puedes decirme lo que quieras, o solo hacerte compañía.—Le miraba fijamente, con un poco de seriedad, sin embargo deseaba comprendieran que su intención era sincera. —¿Quieres ver Undernovela?— ofreció al destructor.

Entonces pasaron el día haciendo aquello, charlando, a veces callando, o solo viendo televisión, hasta que Blue tuvo que irse.  
Error por primera vez en lo que se sentía una eternidad, pudo relajarse junto a alguien. No se había dado cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por un amigo, uno de verdad, y ahora que lo tenía..  
El multiverso no parecía un lugar tan malo.

Durmió en su enorme saco, con sus gafas, su bufanda, una manta tejida a mano y la extraña pero agradable sensación de tranquilidad, sin migrañas, sin enojo, sin dolores..Solo paz.  
Podría acostumbrarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una teoría/Headcanon mío relacionado a los Ask y Annons Inspirado en el Ask de Error y Swap Sans


End file.
